Mirror Mirror
by WhisperOfTruth
Summary: AU. Daniel and Sha're's daughter comes from another universe. Can she get back home, help her parents find eachother or will she be stuck in this other world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So when I write these, the idea just pops into my head. If its crap its crap. I hope you like this one.**

**Whisper x**

**Chapter 1- Mirror Mirror on the wall.**

Erin Catherine Jackson had been brought up at the SGC Base. Both of her parents worked there and they had never kept their jobs secret from her. Her mother didn't come from earth and she had regular visits to her mothers home planet, Abydos. She loved her family there, her grandfather and her uncle were amazing. She didn't mind having two homes, but it was annoying to say the least when she couldn't say anything to her friends. Not that she had many.

Her family on earth were the best. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were around her 24/7. Her parents gave her everything she needed and wanted. Her mother was tough on her sometimes but they had such fun times to. Her dad was a real softie though. She had him wrapped around her finger and he knew it. He was powerless to his daughters smile.

Her parents where in a meeting. Something about another incoming attack from off world enemies. Now she had free roam of the base. Now she didn't usually wander down to far but she was bored as hell and no one was round to stop her. She had reached the bottom few levels after taking her father's security card to gain access everywhere. Especially into one room. A room where she had only really seen glimpse's of. So after getting into the room, she smiled gleefully. She set to picking up alien artefacts and moving onto the next one. After nearly thirty minutes, she was contently looking at objects when the base alarms went off. She shot up and made for the door, but tripped, falling to the said, crashing into a large mirror and falling. She hit the ground hard but picked herself up again, just like uncle Jack had taught her. She ran out of the room, up the stairs and down the corridor to the control room. She was expecting to see her family. Those people that had made her life so fun filled and happy. She wasn't expecting to be staring at confused faces and surrounded my guns.


	2. Chapter 2

**So when I write these, the idea just pops into my head. If its crap its crap. I hope you like this one. Hope you like this one, I spent ages on it.**

**Whisper x**

**Chapter 2- Mother?**

Erin stared confused, but knew procedure from practically living on the base most of her life. She slowly sunk down onto her knees, her hands in the air. She kept her head up, looking at General Hammond as he looked back down at her, one slim eyebrow raised.

"Who is this? And how the hell did they get on the base Captian?" he said, looking to Carter. The control room had emptied a little now but stood infront of her were Jack, Teal'c, Sam, General Hammond and her father, Daniel Jackson. Put her hands down and looked to her father.

"Dad.. Dad please.. its me.." she said shakily, her mouth dry.

Daniel looked at her shocked, his eyebrows raised. "Me?" he said, his hands on his chest. He stepped forward to the kneeling girl and came to her level, kneeling in front of her. "Whats your name?" he said softly, cautious of scaring the young girl.

She sat back on her heels, looking at her father. "Erin…Erin Catherine Jackson."

"Enough of this.. Take her in for questioning, briefing at 11:00 hours" she heard The General say sternly. With that, she was picked up by the arms and dragged down to a small holding cell on the same level.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Daddy?**

"Who sent you? Where are you from?" was shouted yet again. Erin's tears falling fast and her sobs coming hard.

"Please, Ive told you everything. I just wanna see my parents." Her voice mixed with sobs.

"Who are your parents?" She heard her fathers voice. She looked up to the glass window were her 'family' sat. Her fathers face was one of concern and her sobs slowly stopped. "My parents are Daniel Jackson and Sha're Densei. My father was orphaned at 8 and my mother is from Abydos" she said, looking at her father. He looked at Jack and the General, speaking in hushed tones to them. She was now getting strange looks from them all. Uncle Jack leaned close to his mic and spoke softly. "If your who you say you are, Daniel here is gonna ask you a few questions that might help your little theory. " She watched, nodding, looking at her father as her leaned close to his mic.

"Where were you born? Sha're has a birthmark, what shape is it? What do I refuse to eat? Uhhh… Kasuf doesn't like which animal on Abydos?" he said, shrugging at Jack, not knowing what to say.

Erin smiled softly, "I was born on Abydos, Auntie Janet brought me into this world. Ma's birthmark is on her left side, on her ribcage, it looks like a cupcake. You won't eat soya and Mama says its because one of your foster families ate it all the time and you didn't like that family. And my Papia doesn't like the Mastadge's. One tried mating with him. "

Daniel nodded, looking at the General. As he was about to speak again, Dr Fraiser came into the room with the Team.

"Sir, The results on the bloods match. The DNA of Dr Jackson and the girl match."


End file.
